


RK900XGavin reed RP with fren

by Pancakebitch35



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Names, Cats, Daddy Kink, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Kinks, M/M, Nines(Rk900) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutty, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakebitch35/pseuds/Pancakebitch35
Summary: so what do you do when you're bored out of your mind at school well i guess starting a really smutty reed900 roleplay works to cure your afflictionbe warned this has A LOT of smut and kinda moves really really fast plus I know that it's unrealistic but we had fun and fucked around with it. I hope if you choose to read this mess that you enjoy it ;P
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	RK900XGavin reed RP with fren

**Author's Note:**

> btw this rp was pulled off of a discord sever so if it says edited at the end of something that's why ;P

Gavin Reed, the short angry man everyone in the department knew, or heard of. 

Coffee in hand- half empty by the first minute of making it- and his signature jacket on, which had cat hair on it, from several breeds, at that.

He chewed at the inside of his cheek as he went to his desk and turned on his computer, typing away.

It seemed to be a murder case in which he was assigned to.

“fanfuckingtastic”

He groaned to himself, leg bouncing impatiently.

He clicked off of the document and onto an email, eyes scanning, as he sipped his coffee.

“Wait-...”

He read more, brows furrowing.

**Detective Gavin Reed,**

**Since you have been assigned to a rather complicated case you will need a bit of help which is why we are sending you an RK900 android to assist you in this investigation. He will be arriving today. Have fun.**

**Police Captain**

**Jeffrey Fowler**

“Aw HEEEELL naw!”

He said and stood up, snarling.

“They sent an android?! We already have one here!”

He whined, looking at Connor, who in turn, did his signature “whatever Gavin” fake smile.

Reed crossed his arms and kicked at the ground, shoulders raised defensively.

“Uuughhh..”

_Nine walked into the police department glancing at the failed previous model known as Connor before advancing on the grumpy looking Detective, Gavin Reed, his new partner_

Gavin sighed and threw away his now empty coffee cup, turning, and immediately slamming into Nine’s body, not seeing him.

“oH sHit-“

He said, stumbling back with a start.

_Nine stared at the Detective, ice blue eyes cold and unfeeling_

_"Hello Detective"_

_He says, voice deep and cold_

Gavin rubbed his now bleeding nose and grumbled, then looked up at the Android, eyes widening slightly.

Then he looked angry.

“Watch where you’re goin- dipshit.”

He growled and stomped to the bathroom, going to take care of his nose.

_Nine stood by the Detective's desk patiently waiting for his return, scanning the entirety of his desk to learn anything the Detective's file didn't already tell him_

There was a blue Polaroid camera in the corner of his desk, a couple THOUSAND coffee cups in the trash can, Calico, Ragamuffin, Abyssinian, and Siamese cat hair on the chair as well as the extra jacket hanging in the corner of the desk.

There was a satchel beside his chair, with a laptop, and a few pencils and his phone.

His desktop had doodles of hearts on it, and tissues in the trash can, with mysterious substances on them.

_The Detective's desk was rather interesting, it held a lot more personal information on the Detective then Nine had initially expected, for example, the mildly concerning amount of coffee he drinks_

The detective stormed out of the bathroom, arms crossed, face red with embarrassment.

He had a pastel pink colored band-aid on his nose.

He looked at Nine and scoffed.

_Nine acknowledged The Detective's return, glancing at the bandage_

_"I am here to assist you with a murder investigation, not to be your friend. You do not have to like me, you just have to be cooperative"_

_He said coldly_

Gavin raised a brow and frowned, turning back to his desk, and sitting down, typing away.

He brought his fingers to his temples and massaged them, groaning, 

“there’s your desk,”

He said

“Wait until I find more information and then I- ugh- we can go.”

He said, looking at Nine, then back at his computer, snickering

He looked like that one cat meme

that one

__ _Nine glared at the Detective before sitting down at the desk he gestured to and reviewing the cases assigned to the Detective_

“Seems like the victim was shot.”

He said, looking at the information on the email, clicking rapidly.

He started playing some twenty one pilots and tapping his fingers to the beat. 

“Sixteen times.”

He said, laughing 

“Who the hell needs to be shot that many times?!”

_Nine looked over at the Detective, mildly annoyed by his outburst_

_"You seem rather sentimental"_

_He says sarcastically_

“Why should I be? Can’t relate.”

He said, brows furrowed.

“Plus, you’re just a robot, you can’t feel sentimental, so why complain about how I am?”

He says Saltily and looks back at his desktop, angry thoughts swarming his thought.

He hadn’t really ever had anyone himself, so he couldn’t relate to the pain of losing someone, simply that.

_"Its unusual for a human to not care for the loss of human life"_

_He replied matter of factly_

“......”

For once in his life, Gavin Reed felt something other than rage, and that was sadness.

He frowned and stood up from his desk quickly, grabbing his work bag and storming for the door, brows furrowed.

“Shut up tin-can, you don’t know S h i t about me.”

He snarled.

“Let’s go.”

_Nine followed him out the door quickly, emotions trying to invade his thoughts, but he quickly ignores them. Emotions will only get in his way like they did for Connor_

Gavin walked out, it was raining outside, and it was cold.

He hadn’t expected it to be this horrible weather, but alas, he couldn’t care less.

Hands shoving into his pockets, he found that hot rain droplets were dripping down his cheeks, but they weren’t rain drops, they were tears.

The detective quickly wiped them away and played as if nothing happened.

_Nine had noticed the crying, deciding that it would worsen the Detective's mood if he said anything, he then opened an umbrella he grabbed off the Detective's desk and handed it to him_

Gavin looked up at Nine, then the umbrella, glare softening a bit as he took it, looking down at the wet concrete as they walked, heart beating a little faster.

_Nine continues following the Detective cautiously, careful not to tip the already unstable emotional state of the Detective_

The detective looked up at the sky, and squinted his eyes slightly as he looked at a bird.

It flew into a pole and fell to the ground with a squawk.

Gavin panicked and ran to it, crouching beside it and placing the umbrella down, picking up the bird gently.

“Oh no... “

he said, looking sad.

_Nine was surprised by the Detective's concern for the small creature, but none the less continued to follow him, looking at the dazed creature_

_"There is an avian vet half a mile from here if you would like to know whether the creature is injured or not"_

Gavin gently held the bird in his hands and pet its head feathers softly, looking up at Nine.

“Lead the way.”

He said, very concerned for the small creature.

Nine walked ahead, leading the way to the the vet's office as requested

He walked beside his companion and looked at the bird, making soft cooing sounds to it.

The bird chirped back and Gavin smil-

SMILED

HE SMILED

_Nine glance back a the Detective, noticing the smile on his face and being pleasantly surprised_

_̶H̶e̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶e̶t̶e̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶m̶i̶l̶e̶_

Gavin glanced at Nine and blushed softly out of embarrassment from being caught smiling. 

“I-i like animals..”

He said, looking back at the bird happily.

“Seems as if they're the only things that could ever love me.”

He says

_Nine continues to walk for a bit before stopping in front of the animal clinic the avian vet worked at and opening the door for the Detective_

He shuffled in quickly with embarrassment from the courtesy with a 

“whatever..”

Under his breath, and went to the counter.

He talked to the chick at the front desk and she took the bird, offering Gavin a lollipop from a container on the desk.

He played it like he totally didn’t want one, but he did, so he took one and opened it, putting it in his mouth, and swirling his tongue around it.

It was strawberry flavored.

_Nine followed the Detective into the office, watching him talk to the lady at the desk, then eat a lollipop rather suggestively_

Gavin turned towards Nine and raised a brow, moving the lollipop out of his mouth with a small popping sound.

“What’re you starin at, tin can?”

He sneered and licked his lollipop, then put it back into his mouth.

_"Nothing, Detective"_

_He answered, continuing to watch him eat the lollipop_

He shrugged and continued to suck and lick suggestively at his lollipop, humming softly in satisfaction.

He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and licked from the top of the stick up, getting up all of the dripping sugar.

Quite a nice sight, to see the detective licking a lollipop

_Nine watched intently, mostly because he had nothing better to do, ̶N̶o̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶e̶t̶e̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶t̶t̶r̶a̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶_

The detective chuckled, looking back up at Nine and putting the lollipop back into his mouth, speaking.

“We gonna go investigate that crime scene or you just gonna keep watchin me?”

He said, in a teasing way

_"You're the one in charge, Detective"_

_He responds stoically, staring at the Detective intently_

He snickers with a sneer and walks to the door, opening it, and stepping out.

“Well cmon then.”

He sneers and begins walking to the scene, twirling the Lollipop on his sugar glazed tongue, humming to himself. 

The rain had stopped

_Nine follows him out the door, walking just behind him, ̶H̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶f̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶v̶i̶e̶w̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶e̶t̶e̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶_

Gavin walked past a strip club and looked through the window, chuckling.

“Would you ever believe pole danced in high school?”

He asked Nine, looking back at him.

_Nine raised his eyebrows in slight surprise_

_"I did not expect you to share anything personal on a whim, but that is interesting"_

Gavin threw the lollipop wrapper at Nine and snickered 

“on a whim- you sound like my grandma.”

He sneered as he snickered

_Nine glared at him after getting hit by the candy wrapper_

_"Insulting my sophisticated vocabulary makes you seem ignorant"_

Gavin squinted and glared at Nine, sticking his tongue out at him 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

He says, snickering 

“But yeah, I pole danced.”

_"Did you pole dance well"_

_He asks C̶u̶r̶i̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶_

“I did- wait- why do you wanna know?”

He says, whipping around and looking at him, brow raised.

“..”

He then looked sad, which quickly formed into anger.

“Doesn’t matter, you can’t feel.”

He says and continues walking

_Nine followed cautiously, while trying to figure out why Cyber Life assigns state of the art androids to investigate with emotionally unstable officers, maybe they are just really good at their job_

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and once they were there, he kicked open the door and sighed.

“Alright dipshits, what the hell happened?”

He asked, walking to another investigator and talking with him, hands on his hips.

_Nine followed, listening to the conversation and looking at the crime scene_

Gavin wrote down all the details and turned back to Nine.

“Do your cool weird Android thing and look for clues or whatever you do.”

He said and pointed to a room.

“She’s in there.”

He said, gesturing to the victim

_Nines walked into the room he gestured to, discovering that the woman was indeed shot 16 times, it did not take very long to figure out that the woman's boyfriend shot her because she_ _was pregnant, it was easy to solve, he waited for the Detective to finish speaking before telling him what he discovered_

He walked to Nine after he was done speaking, and looked at her, then up at him.

“So, what’d ya find tin can?”

He asked

_Nine glared at the Detective, rather unappreciative of the nickname_

_"She was killed by her boyfriend because she was two months pregnant and had just told him. He panicked and shot her sixteen times"_

Gavin winced at that and shuddered 

“Yeesh.. that’s rough..”

He said, shaking his head sorrowfully, actually showing remorse for once.

_Nine was surprised by the Detective's show of emotion, then again if he were deviant he would show emotions similar to that of Detective Reed's in this moment_

Reed ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed, kicking at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Well, Jerry said all we had to do was figure out that the hell happened, and we can go.”

He said, looking at Nine.

The smaller male heard a bump in another room, and walked slowly over to it, curious.

And ah

Curiosity killed the cat

A gunshot rang throughout the house, and a groan of guttural pain was followed soon after.

The boyfriend had been hiding in the room, and when Gavin walked in, he panicked.

Gavin pressed his hands to his stomach, blood pouring out of the wound(edited)

He quickly looked back at Nine and furrowed his brows , yelling at him.

“Nines- GO!”

_It only took Nine .4 seconds to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, running into the room to see ̶G̶a̶v̶i̶n̶ the Detective bleeding out on the floor, he called for backup and informed them of the situation_

_He then glared at the man who shot his partner, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the man_

The man quickly put his hands up, trembling.

Blood was drenching his shirt, and staining his hands.

Gavin lay on the floor, blood pooling around him slowly.

He had passed out from the immense pain of being sHOT.

_Nine yelled at two officers to cuff the man and read him his rights, running to G̶a̶v̶i̶n̶ ̶ the Detective and taking off his jacket and tearing it into a makeshift bandage, wrapping it around the wound to slow the bleeding_

Gavin jolted awake, a terrified look on his face as he grasped onto Nine, trembling and gasping for air.

“N-Nine- I told y-ou to go.”

He stuttered, wincing and groaning in pain.

“You could have g-gotten hurt-“

_Nine looked at the Detective confused_

_"I can always be repaired, you on the other hand are rather fragile and irreparable"_

“Shut up- AGH-“

He groaned and clutched onto Nine’s shirt, burrowing his face into his chest, in pain.

“F-uck- that-“

He groaned

_Nine heard the ambulance outside the house, carefully pushing the Detective onto the floor_

_"Do not move it will only make you bleed out faster"_

“Wonderful-“

He choked out and covered his eyes with his hand, biting his lip roughly and blinking out hot tears of pain.

“P-please Don’t leav-ve me-“

He asked

_Nine glanced at the EMTs rushing over_

_"I will not leave you, though I do not quite Understand why you wish for me to stay"_

“You’re the first thing I haven’t ran off.”

He said and chuckled, passing out from blood loss, the EMTS picking him up and putting him onto the gurney, and into the vehicle.

They allowed Nine to come.

_Nine followed, getting into the back of the ambulance with an EMT and the Detective_

He looked so.. peaceful

His heart slow, but he was going to be okay, no vital organs had been punctured

_Nine was worried, it was a strange feeling, maybe he should ask Connor about it_

At the hospital, they took Gavin in, and made Nine wait in the waiting room.

After two hours, the nurse came out and looked at Nine.

“He’s awake.” She said

_Nine perked up like a puppy_

_"May I see him"_

_He asks before walking in without an answer_

Gavin was laying in the bed, humming to himself, eyes closed as he did so.

His humming sounded very peaceful.

He hadn’t noticed Nine yet.

_Nine sat in the chair next to the bed waiting for G̶a̶v̶i̶n̶ the Detective to notice him_

Gavin slowly opened his eyes once he felt someone watching him.

He turned to Nine slowly and smiled sleepily, dimples showing.

“Hey there.”

He says gently

_Nine smiled, you would not have noticed it if you were not looking for it, but it was there, for just a second_

_"Hello"_

_He says, voice soft and happy_

_The exact opposite of when he first spoke to the Detective_

“I didn’t think you’d actually wait for me..”

He said softly, eyes wandering and looking all around the room, landing on the clock.

“You waited for.. two hours?..”

He asked, extremely shocked

_"If I recall correctly you told me not to leave you, and I promised I would not leave"_

_Nine responded_

_"Though I now understand why my 'older brother' taught himself all of those coin tricks"_

Gavin felt his heart flutter at his first statement, an action which scarred him quite a lot, simply because he hadn’t felt that like- ever.

He laughed softly at the last statement, raising a brow 

“Why is that?”

He asked

_Nine looked at the Detective, as if he were considering not telling him_

_"Pure boredom is a very good reason to do things you are not supposed to do."_

Gavin scoffed 

“Doin things you’re not supposed to do is fun.”

He said, poking Nine’s shoulder gently 

“But you wouldn’t know anything about fun now would ya’?”

_Nine thought for a moment_

_"I guess you are right, I know nothing about fun except the definition of the word itself"_

_He said, a small amount of what can only be defined as sadness in his voice_

Reed would run circles with his finger around Nine’s arm and then stopped, sighing.

“You should ask Connor, since he’s basically a human now.”

He said and shrugged, causing himself pain on accident.

“Agh-“

_Nine shrugged_

_"I do not think I would want to know what Connor knows about fun since he is rather 'involved' with the Lieutenant."_

_He responds_

_"You really should not move or they will have to put you on more painkillers"_

“I’ll do what I want tin-“

Gavin sat up defiantly and immediately regretted it, as a stinging pain shot through his body.

“N-nevermind- you’re right-..”

He said softly

_Nine helped him lay back down, then checked the wound to make sure the stitches did not break_

_"Just because you want to be defiant does not mean you should do something that has the potential to make your current injury worse."_

Gavin shivered lightly at the feeling of Nine’s fingers on his stomach.

Even if it was just a light brush of contact, for some reason unknown to Him, it made him melt.

He somewhat whined and looked at Nine.

“Whatever, ill be fine..”

He said and huffed, cheeks a bit pink.

_Nine was concerned, he had noticed the slight shiver and the blush, maybe the room was too cold_

_"Detective, are you cold?"_

_He asks_

_"I can change the thermostat if you are"_

Gavin looked defensive and blushed a bit brightly at being caught.

“Wh- cold-?..”

He asked, then decided to try and lie his way out of this.

“Ah- y-yeah- it’s cold... in here..”

_Nine stood up and walked over to the thermostat, changing it to make the room warmer then going back to sit in his chair_

_"Is that any better"_

Gavin looked away, an angry embarrassed look on his face.

“Sure..”

He said, feeling stupid

_Nine glanced around the room for a moment before making eye contact with the Detective_

_"Detective, outside of our professional environment may I call you Gavin?"_

_He asks almost shyly_

The small angry man almost had a mini heart attack right then and there, blushing even more!

“O-oh-..”

He found himself catching feelings, and he hated it.

“S-sure- Whatever..”

He said, looking away embarrassed.

_Nine perked up, having expected a 'no'_

_"Then, Gavin, you can call me Nine"_

_He says with a stiff smile_

He smiled softly and chuckled 

“Nine, I like it.”

He says and nuzzles into the blankets of the bed, head only poking out now.

“Why’re you so tall?”

He asks, squinting

_Nine thought for just a second before speaking_

_"I believe the people who designed me wanted Connor to develop an inferiority complex"_

_He joked_

Gavin smiled and let out a giggle, which made him blush brightly from extreme embarrassment.

_Nine smiled at Gavin_

_"That was extremely adorable, Gavin"_

_He said happily_

He looked away and crossed his arms, brows furrowed, face red.

“Sh-Shut up you prick- I’m not adorable.”

He said defensively

_Nine grins happily_

_"Then you have obviously never seen yourself from my perspective"_

Gavin looked away quickly to hide his red face, a goofy smile on his face.

“F-fu-ck yo-you.”

He stuttered out weakly

_"You are too injured for that"_

_Nine responded nonchalantly_

He quickly throws a pillow at Nine and practically squeaks from being so flustered.

Why did this make him feel this way??!!!???

_Nine caught the pillow, having expected it to be thrown, and handed it back to the Detective_

Gavin grumbled to himself angrily and turned back to Nine, pulling him down by his shirt to his level, looking at him.

“Look here you plastic prick.”

He said

“You better stop making me feel things.”

_Nine looked confused for just a second, then realized what Gavin was saying_

_"I have no control over what you think or feel"_

He furrowed his brows and almost growled at Nine, and released him.

“You need to be more like Connor.”

He said

“At least he understands some things..”

He said, taking the pillow and covering his face, laying down on his side, facing away from Nine.

“Go away..”

He said

_"I already promised I would stay and I can not break my promise"_

_Nine replies rather smoothly_

Gavin would start trembling softly, hands shaking.

He felt tears stream down his face at an alarming rate, and soon, he found himself silently sobbing.

“G-go away!”

He repeated

_Nine looked worried, he raised a hand to place on the Detective's shoulder but thought better of it, deciding to speak instead_

_"I already said I am not leaving, but I will move further away since you seem to be upset with me"_

_He gets up to sit in the chair near the corner, farthest from the bed_

He sniffled and choked out a sob, hands gripping at the pillow he was clutching onto.

He sat up slowly and carefully, looking at Nine, tears racing down his cheeks.

“P-....”

He took a deep breath 

“Please lay with m-me... I really don’t want to be-“

He choked on his tears

“Alone..”

_Nine was thoroughly confused, and he was created to adapt to human Unpredictability, just like Connor, yet he was confused_

_"I do not understand you asked me to leave, but now you want me to lay down with you"_

_He said confusion rather evident_

Gavin hiccuped 

“Sh-Shut up and just come here!”

He yelled and sobbed

_Nine obeyed, walking over to the Detective_

_"Are you sure this is okay with you"_

_He asks before awkwardly laying down, rather stiffly, on the bed next to him, still confused by his demands_

“I-I’m sure.”

He says and scoots over to give Nine room. 

As he lays down, Gavin gently wrapped his arm around Nine’s chest, head resting on his chest as well.

He closed his eyes, calming down just by being this close to him.

_Nine did not understand the Detective's sudden affection nor did he understand the feelings it caused_

_He knew he was becoming a deviant, or maybe he was deviant from the beginning and just never knew_

“You’re too tense, Nines, relax.”

He said, looking at him.

His heart was racing, and he felt his face heat up with a beautiful shade of pink

_"You seem to think I know how to do that"_

_He responds_

_"Would you teach me?"_

Gavin’s hands began to tremble lightly as he nodded, shifting, and beginning to run his fingers through Nine’s hair, gently, and calmly.

“Take deep breaths, and just... relax, focus on the way you feel.”

He said

_Nine took a deep breath, even though androids do not need to breathe, he relaxed slightly, but not enough to consider relaxing._

_"Is this any better"_

The smaller male shook his head no and hummed in thought, then chuckled softly.

“I know a few ways to relax people, but some of em’ are... “

he paused, nuzzling his face into Nine’s chest in embarrassment.

_"If you are implying something, I have no idea what you are implying"_

_He says bluntly_

_"You are going to have to clarify"_

“Christ-“

He said and blushed brightly, taking in a deep breath.

“I-I mean- it’s like-“

He looked down and went

hHHHHH.

“Like... lewd.. shIt.”

He said

"Oh..."

_Nine blushed, a deep shade of blue spreading across his cheeks_

_"I would rather not do anything explicit in an uncomfortable hospital bed"_

_He said, eyes looking anywhere but directly at the Detective, plenty of dirty things involving him running through his mind_

Gavin felt butterflies in his stomach swirl around viciously, Cheeks a dark shade of red.

He hummed softly as he turned Nine’s head so He was looking at him.

“Nine.”

He said 

“That’s gotta be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He said, fingers grazing Nine’s blush covered cheeks.

_"Thank you, Gavin"_

_He said, rather embarrassed by the fact that he was blushing, and that Gavin thought it was attractive_

Gavin lent forward a bit, face to face with Nine, feeling the artificial body heat from his companion.

He thought of what he could accomplish from this position, eyes wandering his features.

_Nine shifted under Gavin's stare, eyes searching for something else to focus on other then the Detective_

_"Your Doctor may walk in so please try not to do anything that would lead to a domino effect"_

Gavin growled and huffed, nuzzling his head into Nine’s neck angrily.

He grumbled and pouted.

“Fine. Whatever.”

The doctor walked in, and asked Gavin a few questions, like how was he feeling, and how was his wound.

He said he felt fine, but he wasn’t facing him, he was just mumbling as he nuzzled Nine.

_Nine looked over at the doctor then back at Gavin_

_"Gavin you need to let the doctor check your stitches and redress your wound unless you would like me to do it"_

_He suggested_

_"But I can only do that if you and your doctor says it is okay"_

He felt his heart flutter at that, looking up at his doctor hopefully.

His doctor nodded and smiled.

“I don’t see why not.”

He said and allowed Nine to redress and check his wound.

Gavin looked at Nine shyly and blushed softly.

“O-okay..”

The doctor gave Nine the equipment to redress the wounds, and left

_Nine sat up from where he was laying on the bed pushing the blankets out of his way and lifting the bottom of Gavin's shirt to reach the bandaging below it_

_"Are you sure this is okay"_

_He asks before proceeding_

Gavin’s breath hitched slightly at the contact on his body and nodded quickly.

“Y-yes- I’m sure..”

He said and wriggled a little under the other male.

_Nine began to remove the bandaging, being careful not to put pressure on the wound, he brushed his fingers across the stitches carefully, checking the stitches, making sure they are still intact_

_"By the looks of this if you do not do anything too strenuous you may be able to leave tomorrow morning, though you would not be able to go to work for at least a month"_

_He said as he redressed the wound_

Gavin’s heart was racing, and his hands covered his mouth to prevent outbursts of pleasure induced noises.

Nine’s touch drove him insane.

“Hah- m- it’s taking all of my willpower not to do somethin’- mm- strenuous.”

He said

_Nine let out a slight chuckle at his words, examining the battle scars on the visible part of Gavin's chest, distractedly running a finger down an exceptionally bad one that seemed to be from a knife fight_

“A-ah!~ Fu-ck!~”

He moaned and arched his back slightly, hands gripping at he sheets of the hospital bed.

He looked so helpless~~

_Nine stopped what he was doing, worried the Detective would hurt himself, he moved Gavin's shirt back down, lessening the temptation to touch him_

_"I apologize Gavin, I did not realize what I was doing or that you would react to that so violently"_

_He said as he laid back down next to the Detective and fixed the blanket, mind filled with the many dirty things he could have done to him_

Gavin growled and almost whined, even.

“God it’s getting really hard not to get aroused around you..”

He said and blushed deeply, wrapping his arm and leg around Nine possessively, lips softly pressed against the other’s neck.

_Nine was surprised by Gavin's sudden honesty and possessiveness_

_"I apologize, I did not intend to arouse you"_

Gavin grumbled and pressed his smaller body to Nine’s.

“Thehellyoudidnt..”

He mumbled and nuzzled his head into Nine’s arm, making him put his arm around him.

_"You should sleep Gavin, you're injured and rest would help the healing process"_

_Nine said as he carefully wrapped his arms around the Detective_

Gavin yawned and shook his head.

“I’m not even...”

He paused, eyes closing 

“Tired..”

He finished and started to drift off.

He felt so safe in Nine’s arms, even though he was just an Android...

Right?..

The detective tried to tell himself that over and over again, yet Nine made him feel..

Safe.

_Nine smiled as the Detective slept, closing his eyes and relaxing into Gavin's possessive hold, feeling strange emotions he did not quite understand yet_

.

.

.

.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered open slowly, bright sunlight coming in through the hospital blinds.

He looked at Nine, and blushed brightly as he felt their bodies together.

His heart fluttered and he smiled shyly, nuzzling Nine and breathing in the cologne like scent he gave off.

Cyberlife did a reeeal good job on him.. 

He thought

_Nine opened his eyes, having felt Gavin move_

_"Good Morning Gavin"_

_He said quietly_

_"I hope you slept well"_

Gavin just froze.

He felt incredibly embarrassed, and flustered that Nine had caught him.

“A-agh- Hey Nine- Yeah, I slept okay...”

He said, hair an honest mess.

His bed head was adorable.

_Nine looked down at Gavin, smiling at how adorable he was_

_"That is good I hope, how is your wound feeling"_

_He asks politely_

“My wound?”

He asks, chuckling 

“My wound is great, getting bigger every day.”

He laughs at his own depression joke.

“My wound is doing better though, thanks..”

He says, then mumbles

“it’d be more better if you kissed it though.”

_Nine was mildly concerned by Gavin's first statement but decided that right now it was not important to mention_

_"That's good, if you really want me to kiss it I can though it probably would not help"_

Gavin blushed brightly and scoffed, shifting timidly and shrugging, trying to be nonchalant.

“I-I mean- I-I won’t stop you..”

He stutters and looks at him

_Nine humors him, sliding down the Detective's body, lifting his shirt to reveal the clean white bandaging and softly pressing his lips to the bandaging above it, brushing a few fingers across some of his other scars_

Gavin watched him slide down to his abdominal region with a red face, which instantly became darker as Nine began kissing and touching him.

“A-aah~ mm~ N-Nine~”

He moaned out, Nine’s touch feeling absolutely amazing.

_"We can continue this at your home if you let your doctor properly check your wound and he can prescribe the appropriate pain medication so you could leave"_

_He said, rubbing his thumb along the visible part of Gavin's v-line_

Gavin rolled his hips and covered his face with a pillow, trembling softly.

“F-uck- yeeeeesss~”

He whined and whimpered at the touch, wanting so much more.

“I’ll d-do anything to get m-more..”

_"Then for now you will have to wait until your doctor arrives"_

_Nine replies as he stops touching Gavin and lays back down, wrapping his arms around him_

Gavin gasps at the loss of contact and reddens once again.

“B-but..”

He starts, ending out in just whining

_Nine slid a hand up the back of Gavin's shirt, since he whined over the loss of contact_

_"You know your doctor could walk in at any moment and I will have to let you go so he can check your wound"_

He arched his back slightly at the wonderful contact, biting his lip.

“I know- it just-“

He inhaled sharply 

“F-feels good..”

_Nine’s touch was unlike anything else he had ever felt._

_"Gavin if you would like we could call a nurse to get your doctor so we can leave"_

_Nine offered, hoping Gavin would agree so he could fully examine all of his scars in a private setting_

Gavin nodded quickly and called out for the doctor, who came in quickly, and looked at his wound, dressed it one more time, gave him medicine, and dismissed him to go.

Gavin looked ecstatic as he clumsily got out of bed and got his shoes and things, hands shaky with nervousness.

_Nine helped Gavin get into a taxi he called, getting in himself and putting the address into the self driving vehicle's system_

_"If you are in any severe pain, please inform me so I can check your stitches"_

_Nine said as they rode in the taxi_

Gavin was fiddling with his fingers, blushing brightly, butterflies feeling more like attack helicopters.

“I-I’m o-kay-..”

He stuttered

_Nine smiled, glad Gavin was not in pain_

_"That's good"_

_Nine responded as the taxi stopped in front of Gavin's house_

He squeaked softly as they stopped, and looked at his house, opening the door quickly, running to Nine’s side, pulling him out, and basically dragging him up to the house.

He was a flustered, needy ball of blush

_Nine followed Gavin into the house, looking at anything and everything, wanting to learn everything he could about the Detective_

There were at least four cats, of different breed, on every surface, be it by the small cacti and succulents by the windows with the grey and black curtains, the black granite countertops in the grey painted kitchen, which had been decorated with various utensil holders, and a variety of coffee cups in the sink, the brown coffee table by the beige couch covered in colorful plush blankets and pillows in the living room, or the grey and black bathroom, which had a black tub, sink, and toilet.

Beside the bath was a small table that held a variety of bubbles, bath bombs, and things for relaxation.

In the bedroom, which Gavin showed Nine last, There was an unmade bed with grey and black sheets, blankets, and pillows.

His room held a black beanbag in the corner by a window and a lamp, the beanbag having a dark grey blanket across it.

.

Along with... a blue object beside his bed, on the nightstand, which Gavin quickly raced to and shoved under a pillow, face increasingly getting redder

“Sh-shit”

Nine let out a short concerned laugh at Gavin's attempt to hide the sex toy

"You probably shouldn't move that much, you are still injured"

He said rather concerned for the Detective

Gavin made a small hissing sound at Nine and crossed his arms defensively

“I-it was important..”

"I do not believe it was as important as you think it was"

Nine replies, walking closer to the Detective

Gavin swallowed and looked up at him, getting lost in the other’s icy blue eyes.

“I-I-..”

_Nine stood in front of Gavin, towering over him by about half a foot, his Cyber Life issued android jacket long gone, having been torn up to be used as a makeshift bandage for the Detective, the stiff posture collar of his shirt was unbuttoned earlier while he waited for the Detective to wake from surgery and his was hair a bit messy from relaxing in the hospital bed with Gavin_

“ShIt- you’re hot-“

He said and eyed Nine’s body up and down, hands just trembling with nervousness and want, want to feel Nine’s body.

_Nine could barely resist the urge to demand Gavin Strip so he could touch him, feel him, and examine all his scars_

_"Gavin, may I touch you"_

_He asks afraid the Detective would say no now that he was no longer high on painkillers_

“Ohfuck I thought you would never ask.”

He said and pulled Nine down by the shirt and kissed him, extremely needily.

_Nine had not expected such a reaction, hesitating slightly before hungrily kissing back_

Gavin moaned softly as Nine kissed him so, Hands finally 

finally

Being able to roam Nine’s body, to pull at his shirt and just take it off of him, which he had been craving to do

_Nine ran a Hand through Gavin's hair pulling on it harshly, his other hand sliding up the Back of Gavin's shirt to feel the scars he had there_

The smaller male completely melted into his touch, letting out a loud moan at the pull and the touches of his scars.

There was a long one that trailed down his spine, and another one on the opposite side of his gunshot wound, that looked like it was from some sort of knife, that the attacker twisted inside of Gavin.

That one was particularly sensitive.

_Nine bit at Gavin's lips, his fingers running down his spine, and pulling at his shirt_

_"I need you out of your shirt. I need to see you, examine you"_

Gavin whimpered and made several pleasure filled small moans, quickly taking off his shirt, and pressing his body to Nine’s, desperate for his hands on his body.

“F-fu ck- Please touch me..”

He begged

_Nine ran his hands down Gavin's body savoring the feel of the scars he was covered in, fingers grazing across the bandaging over his most recent wound_

Gavin felt his knees get weak as he wrapped his arms around Nine’s neck to stabilize himself, moaning getting louder as Nine touched his recent wound and scars.

He was extremely aroused, biting his lip to try and silence his moans.

_Nine rested his hands on Gavin's ass, lifting him up and placing him on the bed , continuing to savor the texture of his skin and the sounds of his moans_

“Ah~ ahhh- mmmph~ Niiiine~”

He moaned out with a red face, back arching, and hands going to the sheets, gripping them harshly in immense pleasure.

He ran his hand down to Nine’s d ick and rubbed him through his pants, trembling softly

_Nine groans as Gavin rubs his dick, the touch unexpected but wanted, Nine his hands up the Detective's sides leaning down to bite and nip his collarbone_

He made a soft squeaking sound, stomach fluttering with flustered emotions and arousal.

“Fuuuuuuck Nine- ah!~”

He moaned out, loving the nipping of his skin.

“Oh god- fu-ck m-meee~”

_"You would have to beg for that, and it would need to be rather convincing"_

_Nine responds, continuing to nip and bite Gavin's body_

His back arched and he covered his face with his hands, trembling quite a bit at the pleasure he was receiving.

“Mmm- fuuuuuuuuck~ Nine- p-please- ah~ wreck me, bite me, d-do anything you want to me! Please!~ I need you so badly~ I need your cock inside of me~”

He begged, looking at Nine, face red, body trembling

_"You could do better but it will do for now"_

_He said as he slid down Gavin's body to remove his pants, nipping at his hips and thighs as they are revealed, prolonging Gavin's suffering_

Gavin let out a choked moan, being insulted, humiliated, he loved it all. He felt his legs quiver from Nine’s teasing movements, heart racing.

“Mmph! Ah!~ Nine!”

_Nine grinned sadistically, mouthing gavin's dick through his boxers as he slid off his own pants, sitting up to unbutton and take off his shirt, and continuing to torture Gavin with nips and bites all over his body_

“N-Nine please! Please just- nyah!~”

He moaned out loudly, his hands sinking down to his own di ck, rubbing it needily, ignoring the possible consequences.

_"Do not"_

_Nine said, pulling his belt from his pants and grabbing Gavin's hands wrapping the belt around his wrists and then the headboard of the bed buckling it securely, and biting and marking Gavin's neck, leaving dark hickeys_

“O-oh god! Fuuuuuuuck~ Nine pleease don’t- aaah~! I- I’m sensitive- AH! There!”

He moaned out, struggling against the restraints, and almost just cumming in his boxers at all of this stimulation and teasing.

“You’re- hah~ so rough, Nines~”

He purred and rolled his hips into him

_Nine removed Gavin's boxers teasingly slowly, after they were gone Gavin looked so desperate and fuckable_

_"Maybe I should hold off fucking you just to torture you a bit"_

_Nine whispered in his ear, slowly licking up the length of his neck_

_  
  
_

Gavin bit his lip so hard it drew blood, body trembling, legs quivering.

“Ah~ oh- n-no- please Nine, I neeed youuu~!”

He moaned out, trying to use his hands to touch himself, but it was to no avail

_Nine removed his own boxers, biting and sucking bruises down is body before holding two fingers in front of Gavin's mouth_

_"Suck"_

_He demanded_

Gavin opened his mouth and took the two fingers into his mouth, obeying his Dom’s demands, tongue swirling around them, and coating them with his sweet saliva.

He looked up at Nine as he did so, body beautifully marked up and bruised.

_Nine watched as Gavin sucked his fingers, his wrists bound tightly to the bed, dark bruises on his throat that will show the next day at work, he was holding Gavin's hips down with his other hand to prevent him from moving,_

_Nine admired Gavin's body and the Mark's he put on it, practically salivating at the thought of fucking this man_

Gavin moaned softly as he sucked on Nine’s fingers, the feeling of Him touching, and feeling him just driving him crazy.

“Hah~ mmmph~”

He breathed, closing his eyes as he swirled his tongue around, blushing brightly.

_Nine bit and sucked Gavin's shoulder until he deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them out of Gavin's mouth, saliva coating them, he moved his hand to Gavin's entrance, rubbing a wet finger across his hole before inserting it_

He trembled lightly, quivering in pleasure as he watched Nine, trying to move his hips to get more inside of him.

“Hah~ Niiiine~ Please!”

_Nine complied, sliding a second finger in easily, Scissoring him open stretching him_

_"You are such a slut Gavin, begging for more but never being given what you so desperately wanted"_

_He said sliding his long fingers deeper into the Detective, applying pressure to his prostate_

Gavin scratched at the belt he was bound with in extreme pleasure, biting his lip as he drooled, moaning over and over again.

He loved being humiliated, and insulted by Nine.

His legs quivered and squeezed together, as he nodded his head quickly.

“I-I am a-a slut!”

He said

_Nine put in a third finger, continuing to tease his prostate and stretch his hole_

_"You are a slut, a cock hungry whore"_

_Nine said, using his other hand to caress his thighs_

_"Beg for what you so desperately crave"_

Gavin almost screamed in pleasure, rolling his hips desperately and moaning out.

“Aaah!~ pleeease please please fill m-me up a-and stretch m-e with y-your h-uge cock- please Nine I-I need you inside of m-me!~”

He moaned out and begged, body quivering intensely.

_Nine complied, pulling out his fingers, slowly sliding his cock into Gavin's hole, finally giving him what he so desperately begged for_

_"How does it feel, getting rewarded for begging like the slut you are"_

Gavin writhed in the restraints and arched his back, letting out a high pitched moan and biting his lip hard, eyes squeezing shut.

“F-feels g-good!~”

He barely squeaked out, trying to keep himself quiet

_Nine thrusted all the way in, gripping Gavin's hips tightly, leaving dark purple bruises beneath them_

_"You are so fucking tight baby"_

_Nine said, slowly thrusting in and out of him_

Gavin drooled like a horny dog and moaned out loudly as Nine stretched And filled him.

“Ah!~ mmm~ only f-or you~”

He moaned out with a smirk, looking at him through pleasure tear filled eyes.

_Nine grinned, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in violently, doing this at a steady pace_

_"I am going to tear up your insides, and fuck you to insanity, do you want that you slut"_

Gavin writhed under the grinning male, nodding quickly and crying in pleasure.

“Yes! Y-yes! I d-do!”

He moaned loudly, quivering, Nine’s thrusts making slapping sounds against his arse.

_Nine fucked Gavin harder, if that were even possible, he wanted Gavin to cum without being touched_

_"Then you will enjoy this"_

_Nine said, changing their position slightly so his cock hit Gavin's prostate_

“OH F-UCK!”

He moaned out, immediately getting close to his climax 

“G-god- yes! AH!~”

He moaned loudly and sobbed, the pleasure just so much.

“I-I’m c-close... “,

He said

“P-please ch-choke me~”

He asked

_Nine complied, wrapping a hand around Gavin's throat, constricting it to let just enough air through to keep him conscious_

_"You look so much more like a slut like this, being choked and fucked"_

“I-I’m a s-lut!”

Gavin choked out and bit his lip, face red with blush, body littered with bruises and bites, and cock just throbbing, needing release.

“Mhm! Ah- c-can I p-please- c-cum?”

He asked looking up at Nine with a desperate look.

_Nine grinned sadistically_

_"Go ahead, but I will not touch you, even if you beg for it"_

_He said, slowing his thrusting to add to Gavin's suffering_

“Nononono- uuughhhh-“

He groaned in sexual frustration and wriggled around, blushing deeply with a furious look.

“N-Nine! Y-you’re being- mmm~ unfaiiiir!”

He whined

His body was incredibly sensitive at this point

_"Fine then if you consider me so unfair, I'll touch you, but you better be good"_

_Nine said, moving his hand to Gavin's throbbing cock, slowly moving his hand along his shaft, sliding his thumb across the tip, smearing precum down his shaft_

Gavin’s legs quivered uncontrollably, and as did his entire body as Nine touched and f ucked him slowly, letting out long, pleasure filled moans.

“Mmm~ yeeeesss~”

He whimpered, biting his lip so hard the skin broke, and he bled, the blood dripping down his chin.

He didn’t care, it all felt so amazing

_Nine continues to slide his hand along Gavin's cock, grazing his nails down the veins_

_"You are an undeserving slut"_

_Nine said, speeding up his thrusting, as if to reward him for nothing_

Gavin moaned out and sobbed intense pleasure, feeling himself get raw from the pounding into his a ss.

“O-oh f-uck! I-I’m c-UMMING!~”

He moaned out loudly, trembling violently as he did so,cum getting all over his own chest, and on Nine’s length, and onto the sheets.

_Nine felt all of Gavin's muscles tense around him, groaning as he came deep inside him, continuing to thrust through both of their orgasms_

Gavin was a bleeding, sobbing, bruise and cum covered mess, and after a minute, his harsh trembling ceased and he lay still, legs still quivering Only a little now.

“MmmmNineeee..”

He breathed out softly and looked up at him.

_Nine looked up at him, noticing his bloody lip, and admiring the bruises and_ _bite marks_

_"Yes Gavin?"_

_He questioned, slowly pulling out, artificial cum spilling out of Gavin's hole onto the sheets_

“I fucking love you..”

He said and licked his lip, looking at his companion with a soft sort of look, nothing like he had ever done before

Shivering as Nine pulled out, he moaned at the feeling of all of the cum inside of him.

_"I love you too_

_Nine said, leaning over him to unbuckle the belt, unwrapping it from around Gavin's wrists, then kissing him softly_

Gavin’s arms fell onto the bed, then wrapped around Nine, rope burns on both of his wrists.

He kissed him back and felt his heart flutter, lips stained with his sweet blood.

_Nine licked at Gavin's lips, cleaning up the blood_

_"You are a mess"_

_Nine observed, kissing the bruises on his neck_

Gavin shivered and ran his fingers up Nine’s spine slowly, eyes fluttering closed at the kisses.

“Courtesy of you..”

He said, giggling softly

_Nine rolled his eyes, grinning happily_

_"You are the one that begged for me to fuck you"_

_Nine pointed out, continuing to kiss the bruises in his neck slowly moving down to his shoulder_

Gavin gasped and blushed brightly 

“W-we’ll you’re the one that made me so horny in the first place..”

He said, voice a bit shaky from the kisses.

_Nine laughed_

_"I guess you are right, though I would not have fucked you if you had not begged so desperately"_

_He said, picking up the Detective_

_"Now let's to get cleaned up"_

_He said carrying Gavin into the bathroom_

Gavin made a purring like sound and kissed at Nine’s neck now, addicted to the feeling of being close to Nine.

“What can I say?”, 

He said, leaning in and speaking softly into Nine’s ear

“I’m a slut”

He giggled and kissed his ear

_Nine grinned_

_"Yeah I know, you're my slut"_

_He said, placing Gavin on the bathroom counter, turning on the bath, adding bubble soap and waiting for it to fill with warm bubbly water_

Gavin turned and looked in the mirror, fingers trailing over all of the bruises that had been previously littered across his body, blushing softly.

“Am I your only slut?..”

He asked, playing with his fingers nervously

_Nine walked over to where Gavin was looking at himself in the mirror_

_"What a stupid question, why would I want another, when you are such a perfect, beautiful slut"_

_Nine responded, nipping at the nape of his neck_

_"And I am also a gentleman, I would never have multiple relationships with anyone"_

Gavin’s back arched and he let out a soft sigh of pleasure from the nipping.

“Th-thank you.”

He squeaked and faced him, looking up at him.

“Kiss?”

He asks

_"Do you even have to ask"_

_Nine responded, picking him up and kissing him softly, while carrying him to the bath_

Gavin was just won over by this man, completely and utterly, he was just his, Gavin was Nine’s and no one else’s.

He bit at Nine’s lip and drew a tiny bit of thirium, snickering.

“There, now we’re kinda even.”

_"What do you mean by kinda even, you did that to yourself"_

_Nine responded, a small amount of thirium dripping from his lip as the wound closes up_

_He places Gavin in the warm bubbly water of the bath turning off the faucet and getting in himself_

Gavin lent forward and licked up the thirium, smirking.

“You’re the one who helped.”

He purred and giggled.

“You and your huge dick.”

_Nine grinned_

_"You only say my dick is huge because it's bigger than your dildo"_

_Nine replied, in a teasing tone_

Gavin gasped and blushed furiously, looking away.

“You,...”

He puffed out his cheeks and pouted 

“You saw that?...”

_"You say that as if I'm not a high tech android designed with the ability to analyze everything in any room I walk into"_

_Nine responded, pulling Gavin into his lap, splashing soapy water everywhere as he did so_

_  
  
_

Gavin squirmed a bit and got comfy in Nine’s lap, hugging him, and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

“Stupid Androids... “

he mumbled defensively and nuzzled his head into Nine’s neck.

_Nine_ _grinned_

_"Good thing your stitches have waterproof bandaging"_

_He said with a laugh_

_"Of course they probably did that in purpose, since we were sleeping in the same hospital bed"_

Gavin looked down at his bandages and huffed.

“I hate that, it’s too... bright”

He said, gesturing to the color, which was white.

He looked up at Nine and kissed his jawline, then got a handful of water, and got his own hair wet, which made him look absolutely adorable with the sudsy soapy bubbles on his head

_Nine laughed at this adorable man complaining about bandages being bandages being to bright_

_"You could have asked for pink instead"_

_He said referring back to the pink bandage the Detective had across the scar in his nose before he had gotten shot_

“Th-they had pink?...”

He asked, actually wanting a pink bandage instead.

He looked legitimately sad about this

_Nine frowned, he did not like Gavin being upset_

_"I do not actually know whether they had pink or not, I only saw some of the operating rooms and recovery areas"_

_He said, trying to console him_

_"And we could get you something else in pink anyway, something that will last longer then the bandage"_

Gavin perked up and smiled, his smile was just pERFECT-

“Oh- oh! Okay! That sounds good, I-I’d like that..”

He said and blushed softly.

“I-I Love you..”

He said, extremely unused to saying those words

_Nine grinned, Gavin's smile was absolutely adorable_

_"I love you too"_

_Nine responded, the words felt strange to say but also felt right, maybe it was because of his recent transition into deviancy, that happened when he ran to the Detective's side to tend his wound instead of cuffing the murderer_

Gavin giggled and poured water onto Nine’s Head, getting his hair wet as well.

“You’re so handsome...”

He said, cupping Nine’s cheek and kissing his lips, full of love

_Nine was about to respond before getting a face full of Gavin, and he was not complaining, in fact he kissed him back_

He separated the kiss after a minute and smiled sheepishly, blushing brightly.

He hugged Nine and nuzzled him, getting a bit sore from their previous activities.

His wrists also stung a bit, and they were red.

_Nine smiled, he had an adorable man in his lap and absolutely loved it_

_"We should probably get out soon so you can rest"_

_He said, wrapping his arms around Gavin_

Gavin melted into his touch and made almost a purring sound, looking up at him with a pouty look.

“But I don’t wannaaaa..”

_"You do not want to rest or get out of the bath?"_

_Nine asked, hugging Gavin closer to his chest_

“I don’t wanna rest..”

He said and kissed at Nine’s neck and jawline, pouting.

“Then I won’t be able to see you..”

_Nine rolled his eyes at this_

_"I never said you had to sleep, just rest, you made the assumption that there would be sleeping involved"_

_Nine responded_

“But if I rest I’ll get sleepy!”

He justified and puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms and pouting

  
  


_"Then I'll keep you awake"_

_Nine responded, kissing the top of Gavin's head, picking him up and stepping out of the bath and draining the water_

Gavin clung to Nine and squeaked happily, blushing brightly.

“Good, that sounds nice.”

He said and looked up at him, kissing his cheek

_Nine carefully set Gavin on his dresser, mostly do he wouldn't be on the floor_

_"Where to you keep your spare sheets, we need to change them"_

_Nine asked_

He pointed to the hallway closet outside of his bedroom door, blushing softly as he was set down.

“On the top shelf.”

_Nine striped the bed then walked over to the closet pulling out a dark blue set of sheets and put them on the bed, walking back over to Gavin, picking him up and putting him on the bed_

Gavin hummed softly and slid off of the bed, going over to his dresser, and getting a black over-sized sweater, and a pair of fitted black boxers, sliding them on gently, being careful with his body for once.

He opened another drawer and took out black thigh highs that complimented his thicccccccccccccccccccccc legs, that are always concealed by baggy jeans.

_Nine watched Gavin dress, mostly because he had nothing better to do then stand around naked and watch him dress, and let's just say it was a pretty attractive thing to watch_

_"You are so beautiful"_

_Nine said in quiet observation_

Gavin blushed brightly and looked down, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, making a sarcastic laugh.

“I’m really not.”

He said and gave Nine a pair of boxers and sweatpants, purposely not giving him a shirt.

_Nine put on the boxers and sweatpants, mostly because they belonged to Gavin, sitting down on the bed and pulling him into the bed to relax_

Gavin shifted and got comfortable, kissing gently at Nine’s lips, as he hummed softly, extremely happy.

_Nine wrapped his arms around the Detective, running his fingers up and down his spine in a relaxing manner_

He purred softly and smiled, looking at him and wiggling his thigh high covered legs.

“You’re so wonderful, Nine..”

He said and giggled, blushing softly

_Nine grinned evilly, moving his hands under Gavin's sweater, leaving soft touches along his skin before tickling him relentlessly_

Gavin at first raised a brow, blushing softly, then his eyes widened and he squirmed all around, laughing and trying to push Nine’s hands away.

“N-NOOOOO! NO! STOOOOOOP!”

He laughed

_Nine kept grinning_

_"Not so wonderful now am I?"_

_Nine asked jokingly, continuing to tickle him relentlessly, his superior strength giving him an advantage over Gavin's attempts to push his hands away_

Gavin desperately squirmed and squiggled to get away, finally, pushing himself on the floor, hopping up, and waddling quickly to the living room, hiding under a pile of blankets.

_Nine tumbled off the bed trying to grab Gavin before he left, following him to the living room, looking around pretending to not know where he is before childishly flopping on top of him in the blankets_

Gavin squeaked and squirmed around more, laughing 

“Niiiine!!! Noooo!”

He said and looked at him from the blankets, a pouty look on his face

_Nine rolled off of Gavin, sitting up to look around the room_

_"I'll only stop tickling you if you introduce me to all of your cats"_

_He said staring at one of his cats laying on the couch_

“O-oh! Okay!”

He says happily and squirms away from under the much stronger male.

He waddles to his Calico cat and picks him up happily, showing Nine.

“This is Sir Squigglesworth!”

He said excitedly, beaming 

“I call him squiggle though.”

_Nine smiled brightly at Gavin's excitement_

_"Sir Squigglesworth?"_

_He says with a raised brow_

_"What an interesting name, what about the others?"_

_He asked, petting the cat on the head_

Gavin blushed brightly, set Squiggle down, and chased after his Siamese cat, who was trying to scratch on a scratch post.

“She’s Cleopatra, I call her Cleo.”

He said and nuzzled her happily.

“She’s a diva.”

He giggled and set her down.

_"Why is she named Cleopatra"_

_Nine asked, watching the cat walk away, still petting squiggle_

Gavin hummed and thought 

“She likes to be treated like royalty.”

He said 

“She’s a queen.”

He walked over to another cat, who was on a kitchen counter, sleeping.

He picked up the chubby Ragamuffin cat and hugged him.

“This is Cinnamonroll!”

He said happily.

“Because he’s tan colored with brown swirl like patterns!”

_Nine stopped petting squiggle, looking at the adorable chubby fellow that Gavin was holding_

_"He is almost as cute as you"_

_Nine said, getting up to S̶t̶e̶a̶l̶ pet his cat_

Gavin blushed brightly and shoved Cinnamon roll’s fluff in Nine’s face, giving him the cat out of flustered panic.

“S-stop it..”

He mumbled flusteredly

_Nine held the cat that was shoved in his face, grinning stupidly_

_"Stop what? I did nothing"_

_Nine responded_

Gavin flopped the sleeves on his sweater around defensively and stomped his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“D-doing that! M-making me all..”

He huffed 

“flustered”

_"But you are so cute when you are flustered"_

_Nine replied, giving cinnamon roll chin scratches_

Gavin waddled away quickly and picked up his Abyssinian cat in a hurry, going to the couch and hiding his face in his sweater, blushing brightly 

“Save me Ziggy.”

He said to the cat

_Nine laughed at Gavin's adorableness, setting cinnamon roll down, discreetly walking over to Gavin_

_"You are the most adorable creature I have ever seen"_

_Nine said petting Gavin on the head like he was one of the cats_

Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat and he blushed even brighter.

He released Ziggy and rubbed his head against Nine’s hand, playing with the hem of his sweater shyly.

“Sh-Shut up..”

_Nine grinned, petting Gavin softly_

_"You say that like you do not like it"_

_Nine responded cheekily_

Gavin bit his lip and moved his head so Nine was petting his neck fluff. 

“Mmmm.. “

he hummed and felt his ears get warmer.

_Nine kept petting Gavin, pulling his hair slightly, he pulled him into his lap so he could pet him and cuddle him at the same time_

The adorable smaller male squeaked in pleasure at the little pulls, gripping at Nine’s shoulders to keep himself stabilized and to not fall off the couch.

“N-Niiiine stoop iiit..”

He purred

_Nine continues to pet him ignoring his request_

_"You seem to be enjoying this, and I am quite enjoying your reactions, so why should I stop"_

_He asked_

Gavin let out a little squeaky moan and whined, trembling softly.

“Stoooop~ mm- it’s- hhh- embarrassing!”

_Nine stopped petting Gavin, choosing to hug him instead_

_"Fine I'll stop"_

_He said licking up the length of his neck just to bother him_

Gavin squeaked and trembled, letting out a small high pitched moan, squeezing his legs around Nine’s waist.

“Mmmph- aaah~”

_Nine Grinned evilly, nipping at the side of his neck_

_"You are rather sensitive here"_

_He said brushing his lips across his neck, before kissing it softly_

“Shitshitshit-“

He said quietly, thighs squishing against Nine’s body, creating wonderful warmth.

He moaned out Nine’s name and rubbed his hips against the other’s.

“Y-yeah- I- I’m also sensitive-...”

He inhaled sharply 

“Somewhere e-else~”

_Nine kissed Gavin's neck, sucking softly, leaving a light hickey_

_"You seem to think I do not know this"_

_Nine responded, sliding his hands down Gavin's backside until they rested on his ass_

Gavin arched his back and whiiiiined, red face and ears.

“Mmph!~ ahhh~ Niiine~..”

He moaned at the sucking on his neck. 

“O-oh yeah? Wh-where then?”

_Nine squeezed his ass softly before moving a hand to his crotch_

_"Here"_

_He said, palming Gavin's dick through his black boxers_

Gavin squeezed his eyes closed and buried his head into Nine’s chest, letting out a girly moan and quivering gently.

“Y-y-Yup! Th-there t-too!”

He squeaked out weakly.

“B- but somewhere else, t-too~”

He purred

_"Would you like to tell me"_

_Nine asked, nipping at Gavin's neck_

_"Or would you like me to touch you all over until I find it"_

_He finished, moving a hand up the back of his sweater, tracing the scars along his spine_

Gavin whined and whimpered, legs and hands quivering with pleasure.

“Th-the sec-cond one- please~”

He said, in a shaky voice. 

The scar tracing made him bit his lip hard and moan out in ecstasy

_Nine grinned sadistically_

_"I hope you're prepared for tourture"_

_Nine responded, laying Gavin down on the couch, leaning over him to press a kiss to his forehead before moving down to sit near his feet_

Gavin squirmed around and squeezed his tHICCCCCCCCC legs together to try and hide his erection, but failed.

“Pleeeeease~ I’m a needy sluuuuut~!”

He whined.

_Nine slowly removed the thigh highs Gavin wore, leaving feather light touches in their wake, when they were discarded across the room somewhere(on the table next to the couch so they would not get lost) Nine picked up one of Gavin's feet, running a finger along the middle of the arch, following it with his tongue, then doing the same to the other foot_

Gavin quivered and moaned softly, covering his face with the sleeves of his sweater, a blushy mess to be honest.

He made soft little whimpers and moans at this, extreme butterflies in his tummy

_Nine kissed the joint of each of Gavin's ankles, running his fingers up his shins delicately, he paid extra attention to Gavin's THICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC thighs squeezing them softly before biting and kissing them_

The smaller male nearly came from that alone, his thighs being EXTREMELY sensitive with any kind of touch.

“Mmmph! Ahhh~ f-f-feels- really g-good!”

He moaned out softly.

His thighs were incredibly soft and squishy, absolutely perfect

_Nine grinned having found Gavin's greatest weakness, his thighs are his most sensitive parts of his body, Nine removed Gavin's boxers, giving himself more access to his thighs, and discarded them(on the coffee table), continuing to lick, bite, suck, and kiss his thighs_

Gavin quickly moved his hands to the hem of his sweater, covering his now completely visible erection.

“O-oh Nine!~”

He purred out with a girly like moan following after, his legs quivering quite a lot from the stimulation.

_Nine noticed Gavin's poor attempt to hide his erection_

_"Are you embarrassed"_

_Nine asked, moving Gavin's hands away, pushing the sweater up to reveal his erect member and V-line_

He squeaked and looked down at Nine, face red.

“Y-yes- I-it’s embarrassing...”

He said softly, whimpering from the loss of contact.

_Nine caressed Gavin's hip_

_"How is it embarrassing"_

_He asks, running his finger along his V-line_

Gavin moaned softly at the contact, blushing deeply, and squirming.

“Y- you make m-me feel all... g-gushy.. a-and you make me l-like this..”

He said, covering his face with his sleeves.

“S-so it’s embarrassing!”

_"I do not understand your reasoning"_

_Nine responded, leaning over Gavin, tracing a scar across his chest, the fabric of his sweatpants grazing Gavin's erection_

_"But if you want, I could stop"_

Gavin felt himself redden even more at this, quivering and whimpering.

“P-please don’t s-stop..”

He said and moved one of his legs to Nine’s waist, peeking at him through his sleeves shyly.

_Nine continues what he was doing, running his hands up Gavin's sides, stopping by the edge of the sweater_

_"Can I take this off of you"_

_He asks, pulling on the edge of the sweater_

Gavin nods quickly, ears and cheeks feeling very warm, and his body was dusted with blush as well.

“Y-yes please..”

He said, kind of purring a bit.

He looked so helpless, and soft.

_Nine pulled the sweater over Gavin's head, placing it with the rest of his clothing_

_"You are so beautiful"_

_Nine said staring at his body, his scars standing out on his skin, the bruises creating dark and beautiful shades of purple and blue across his skin_

Gavin covered his face with his left hand, blushing deeply and looking away shyly.

“I-I don’t know how you could ever love this..”

He said, looking back at him.

_"What is there not to love"_

_Nine asks, leaning back down to kiss down Gavin's chest, nipping and biting the skin as he kissed it_

His body trembled once again and let out a shaky moan, exhaling with intense pleasure.

“E-everything!”

He said and moaned again, covering his mouth to try and quiet himself

_"You are perfect in my eyes"_

_Nine responded, pushing Gavin's hand away and kissing him softly_

_"I love you"_

He immediately wrapped his legs around Nine’s waist, and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back with so much love and tenderness.

“I-I love you too..”

_Nine kissed along Gavin's chin, down his throat stopping at his collar bone_

_"What do you want me to do to you"_

_He asked, nipping at his collar bone_

“mmmph~ ah!~ choke m-me- and spank me- j-just- please touch m-me!”

He begged, wriggling underneath the strong male.

_Nine flipped Gavin over, pinning him to the couch by his throat_

_"I hope you know what you just asked for"_

_Nine whispered, licking the shell of his ear before grinding his hips against his ass_

Gavin bit his lip and felt his eyes roll back in pleasure, getting iNCREADABLY aroused at this point, quivering lightly and rolling his arse into Nine’s hips, moaning.

_Nine licked up the length of Gavin's spine, nipping at his shoulder blades, still grinding his hips into him_

Gavin wiggled his hips, making his arse and thighs jiggle as he rolled his hips into Nine’s grinding, practically drooling at the wonderful feeling Nine never ceased to give him.

“F-uck- N-Nine- mmm!~”

_Nine bit at Gavin's shoulder blade, moving one of his hand from his throat, bring it slowly down his back to his ass, squeezing it softly before raising his hand and giving him a hard spank_

Gavin jerked as the hard spank was brought down onto his a ss, letting out a loud girly moan at this, digging his nails into the couch.

“AH!~ NINE!~ MORE!~”

He begged

_Nine gave him what he wanted, smacking his ass again with even more force, squeezing his ass softly, the soft touch a huge contrast to the rough spank_

Gavin’s arse was red, and he had pleasure filled tears racing down his cheeks, and his back was arched, so much so that he was now face down ass up, so professionally as well, like he practiced this on the daily.

The soft touches felt lovely on his stinging skin.

_Nine clawed his nails down Gavin's back, leaving long red lines in their wake, smacking his ass once again, absolutely loving how perfectly on display he was_

Gavin bit his lip hARD, drawing more blood, and drooled a bit, letting out girly moans after moans, loving all of the amazing stinging pain flowing through his body.

“Y-yes!~ ruin my body!”

_"By the end of today, you will be completely ruined"_

_Nine said, sliding off his sweatpants and boxers in one smooth motion, repining Gavin to the couch by his throat, grinding his cock against his ass_

Gavin let out a wheezy moan of pleasure as he was choked, nails digging into the pillow he was clutching to his chest.

His body was Incredibly sensitive at this point, and he was panting, desperately pressing his a ss against Nine’s length.

“F-uCK!~ Niiiine!~”

He choked out, blushing like crazy

_Nine kept choking him with one hand bringing the other to Gavin's mouth, pressing three three fingers to his lips_

_"You know what to do"_

_Nine said, voice dark almost demanding_

Gavin opened his mouth, and took the three fingers in, letting out a choked moan at the tone of Nine’s voice.

He took the fingers deep into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, moaning softly at the feeling.

_Nine groaned, the feeling of Gavin's mouth on his fingers was like nothing else, grinding his cock against his ass_

Gavin’s scratched up back arched a bit more, body trembling, blush deepening.

He ground his ass into Nine’s cock, whimpering and whining, desperately wanting it inside of him.

_Nine slid his saliva coated fingers out of Gavin's mouth, sliding all three of them into his ass, moving them in and out slowly_

Gavin made a high pitched moan and his face in the pillows, pushing his hips back onto Nine’s long fingers, extremely needy and horny.

“f- AH!~ Mmmm~ fah- you m-make me feel s-so good!”

_Nine pushed his fingers as deep as possible, stretching Gavin's hole open prepping him for his large cock_

Gavin moaned loudly, trembling intensely.

“Ah!~ p-put it in!~ please!~ Nine!”

He begged and whimpered needily.

He was going to cum from this alone if it kept up.

_Nine pulled out his fingers, lining his cock up with Gavin's entrance, slowly pushing in past the tight ring of muscles with a groan_

Gavin’s eyes rolled back, and he let out a few tears of pleasure, finally getting the cock that he needed inside of him.

He tightened around Nine’s length and moaned out, drooling a bit

“Mmmfuck-! I looove your cock so much!~”

_Nine started thrusting at a violent pace, still pinning Gavin to the couch by his throat, biting at his shoulder blades_

The small male’s ass cheeks made loud slapping sounds from Nine’s thrusts, already extremely close to climaxing.

“F-uck- close...”

_Nine kept thrusting, moving a hand from Gavin's throat to his cock, moving his hand along his length in time with his thrusts_

Gavin whimpered at the wonderful stimulation, ears and face hot, red with blush, and body streaked pink with wonderful stinging pain given to him from his dom.

“C-Cumming!~ “

He moaned out, trembling harshly, cumming all over Nine’s hand, and Dick.

_Nine felt Gavin's muscles constrict as he orgasmed, thrusting through his climax, cumming deep inside him without any warning but a long deep moan_

Gavin felt suddenly full, like he had eaten a little too much, but this time, it was cum.

He wiggled his hips and looked back at Nine with a tear streaked face. 

“D-Did I do okay?”

He asked, blushy and messy

_Nine released Gavin's neck, pulling out slowly, artificial cum leaking out of Gavin's hole_

_"You did perfectly"_

_Nine responded, licking his Hand clean of Gavin's cum before hugging him softly_

Gavin bit his already bruised up lip, and smiled sheepishly, flushing with slight embarrassment.

“Th-thank you..”

He said softly and hugged him back, feeling all sticky and hurty.

_"You need another bath and some sleep"_

_Nine said, picking Gavin up and bringing him back to the bedroom_

_"Is that okay?"_

He whimpered 

“Nooooooooooooo.”

He said 

“No sleeeeeep..”

The small man wiggled around and yawned softly.

“..... okay, maybe a little sleep... what time is it?”

He asked, looking up at his wonderful partner.

_Nine rolled his eyes at Gavin's childish response_

_"It is currently 2:05 in the afternoon"_

_Nine told him, bringing him into the bathroom and placing him on the counter, starting the bath_

Gavin giggled and poked at his own perfect thiccccccccccc thighs, squishing them happily.

“I’m so squishy!”

He said happily and looked at Nine

_Nine walked over, standing between Gavin's legs, placing a quick soft kiss to his lips before responding_

_"You are in fact rather squishy"_

_He says, squishing his thighs softly_

Gavin squeaked and blushed brightly, smiling sheepishly, his thighs were extremely sensitive.

“Thaaaankyouuu~”

He purred sweetly and lent forward, pressing his lips to Nine’s

_Nine rested his hands on Gavin's thighs, deepening the kiss, pouring as much love and affection into it as possible_

Gavin’s little heart fluttered, and he wrapped his arms around Nine’s neck lovingly, pressing his body close to his.

He separated the kiss gently and looked at Nine, smiling softly.

“I loooove youuu.”

_Nine pulled Gavin closer, picking him up off the counter_

_"I love you too"_

_Nine said happily, walking over to the bathtub, turning it off and setting Gavin in the warm water, splashing him with the water before getting in himself_

Gavin stuck his tongue out and giggled, splashing Nine back and blushing.

He kissed Nine's cheeks before he washed his body and hair, getting all clean.

_Nine laughed softly, watching as Gavin bathed, the water glistening on his skin, suds sliding down the bruises in his skin, the view was absolutely beautiful_

Gavin looked up at Nine, getting embarrassed and body conscious.

“Wh-what are you starting at?.”

_Nine smiled happily_

_"The most beautiful view I have ever seen"_

_He responded sweetly_

Gavin blushed brightly and looked away sheepishly.

“W-what?...”

Was all he could stutter out, washing out the conditioner from his hair.

_"My view of you, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"_

_Nine clarified, with a soft happy smile_

Gavin squeaked and giggled, flustering at that.

“Th-thank you... no one’s ever said that before...”

He said.

Gavin looked at Nine with a soft smile.

“I love you so much..”

_"I love you so much more than you could possibly understand"_

_Nine replies, placing a quick kiss to Gavin's forehead_

Gavin giggled and pounced onto Nine, kissing his lips lovingly, and blushing brightly.




After the two were out of the tub and dry, Gavin applied lotion to his body that smelled absolutely amazing, and made his skin even softer.

He opened a drawer in his dresser that held all sorts of things, including lingerie, thigh highs, corsets, panties, and much more.

He slid on a pair of pale pink high waisted panties, and his black over-sized sweater from the living room.

He turned to his wonderful boyfriend- who had dressed in black boxers and sweatpants- and stood on his tiptoes, hands pressed against the other’s chest as he kissed his lips lovingly.

_Nine kissed back, wrapping his arms around Gavin_

_"You need to sleep"_

_He said, pulling away from the kiss_

Gavin lifted his arms up

“Up?”

He asked, almost like a toddler, or infant.

“Please?”

_Nine complies, picking Gavin up and carrying him to the bed, laying him down on the bed then laying next to him_

Gavin immediately clung to Nine and started to drift off, body sore from the strenuous activities from today.

“Mmmmlove you....”

He mumbled before falling asleep

_Nine wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him close then closing his eyes, going into stasis while he slept_

**Author's Note:**

> This was published for my little Kitten who played Gavin I hope you like it sweetheart <3 <3


End file.
